The Source's Heir (Charmed)
The Source's Heir was the unborn son of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. He was a half-demon whose conception and birth had been planned and manipulated by the Seer. The union between Cole, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil, and Phoebe, a Charmed One and former Queen of the Underworld, created a tremendous concentration of power. Even as a two-month-old fetus, he was able to perform terrible yet nonetheless spectacular feats of magic through his mother. Against this power, even demons thought impossible to be vanquished, perished. History Pre-Conception Shortly after the Source of All Evil completely took over Cole, the Seer told him that she had foreseen Phoebe giving birth to the most powerful magical child ever conceived at the time. The child would have been born as a powerful good witch had Phoebe married The Source/Cole in a white wedding, which would also have ended any chance of Cole being officially crowned as The Source. However, Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding, which ensured that the child had an evil nature that could be easily tapped into, and would not be the heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny.As mentioned in "Marry-Go-Round" Conception The Seer had Cole slip Phoebe some chocolates enchanted with a fertility-enhancing tonic she brewed. These measures not only ensured that the child could be conceived easily, but also that the child's evil nature would grow consistently stronger.As mentioned in "The Fifth Halliwheel""Bite Me" After Cole was officially coronated as the Source, he had the Seer give Phoebe a tonic made from her blood, both daily and nightly, so that it not only strengthened the baby's demon side, but also slowly ate away at Phoebe's good nature."We're Off to See the Wizard" Under his influence, Phoebe began manifesting the powers fit for the Queen of the Underworld, and was able to touch the Grimoire, even though she never became fully evil herself."Long Live the Queen" Truth and Death The Charmed Ones thought that once Phoebe renounced her crown, and got the baby away from evil influences and the the Seer's tonic effects, they would be able to turn him good. Unfortunately, after Cole was vanquished, the essence of the Source came to possess the child, like it did with Cole before him. Once in full control of the baby and its powers, it was able to control his own mother from the womb. He forced Phoebe to hit Paige twice, as he blamed Paige for foiling his father's plans. He was also taking a considerable physical toll on Phoebe as well. She soon realized that the baby contained nothing of her or Cole, but was the Source itself. The Seer lured Phoebe into the Underworld and magically transferred him from Phoebe's womb to her own as part of her bid to become the new Source. She told Phoebe that the baby was never hers nor Cole's to begin with and that, from the moment of conception, the baby had always been hers. Immediately after, Paige expressed her sympathies for the loss of the child, but Phoebe told her it was fine as the child never belonged to her or Cole. With the baby in her womb, the Seer took the oath to become the new Source, fulfilling her own centuries-long ambition of becoming ruler of the Underworld. As her first act, she intended to sacrifice the Charmed Ones as part of her coronation. However, she soon discovered that, much like with Phoebe, the baby's powers were too great for her to handle. The sisters noticed this, and used the Power of Three spell to force her to tap into all of the baby's power, vanquishing every demon in the room, including herself and the Source's heir, as he was not old enough to handle the force of his powers yet."Womb Raider" Powers and Abilities thumb|Fire Throwing thumb|Advanced Fire Throwing The Source's Heir was potentially one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed. Even from the womb, it possessed tremendous magical powers, which it could channel through his mother. His powers were great enough to vanquish even the Tall Man, a demon believed to be impossible to vanquish. Additionally, both Phoebe and the Seer were overwhelmed by the child's power and could not handle it. ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate objects and beings through the use of a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw a stream of fire from one's hand. **'Advanced Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw a beam or intense torch-like fire from one's hand, which is capable of vanquishing even the most powerful beings. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of other beings. The Source's Heir used this power to make Phoebe evade a binding potion that Piper had intended to secretly sip her with. *'Possession:' The ability to possess another being and take control of that body. The Source's Heir used this power to control some of Phoebe's physical actions and even speech. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. The Source's heir used this power to electrocute a doctor during a sonogram. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects into something else. The Source's Heir used this power to turn fruit into raw meat. Notes and Trivia * The Seer claimed that the child had always been hers, and was never Cole's or Phoebe's. There is some confusion about what this actually means. Some believe the Seer claimed this as she planned his birth from the moment of conception, while others believe the Seer was the child's biological mother. *Some fans believe that if the child had been born, it could have been a Twice-Blessed Child due to being conceived around the same time as Wyatt. * In the alternate reality of Centennial Charmed, the Seer was working for Cole and prophesied a magical child between Phoebe and Cole, who was still Belthazor in this reality. * If Cole and Phoebe had not been married in the dark wedding, any child they would have had would have been a powerful force of good, and the first |heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny. * The Source's Heir, Wyatt and Phoebe are the only Halliwells known to possess powers from the womb. Melinda Warren was also able to send her mother a premonition from the womb. * The child was lost at around two-three months gestation, yet was still able to manifest considerable powers through Phoebe. * In the original script for the Long Live the Queen. Phoebe says that the child is hers and Cole's, not the Source's or the Seer's. However, this script was not used in the episode. Gallery Charmed421_001.jpg Charmed421_019.jpg Charmed421_022.jpg Charmed421_117.jpg Charmed421_164.jpg Charmed421_248.jpg Charmed421_249.jpg Charmed421_539.jpg Appearances The Source's Heir appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Wizards Category:Evil Category:Deceased individuals Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three (Charmed) Category:Accidential deaths Category:Deaths by fire Category:Possessors Category:Possessed individuals Category:Telepaths